The Twist of Fate
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Kaitlin Cooper and Riley Kelly really doesn't see eye to eye. But when a project forces them together, they start to fall for each other with the slightest bit of matchmaking from an older sister.


Kaitlin Cooper walked into her class. Her mom had recently found out about her skipping and told her that she had to start going to class or she wouldn't be able to take her driver's test. Sure her only friends were two losers, but she wanted to be able to drive. That meant that she had to go to class.

She watched as Riley entered the class. The girl was kind of a bitch, but her personality had improved since Kaitlin managed to beat her at her own game. She was usually with her friends, Leah and Olivia, but they weren't in the class.

"Good morning, class." The teacher whose name she didn't bother to remember greeted them. "Today you will be starting on your group projects but you will not be given time to work on them in class."

Kaitlin thought that was pretty sadistic. She decided to tune out until her name was called.

"Kaitlin Cooper and Riley Kelly." The teacher stated. Neither Kaitlin nor Riley looked too thrilled about working together.

After class, the two girls met in the hallway.

"So do you want to come to my house after school?" Kaitlin asked. "Or I could come over to yours."

"I don't know if we should pretend that we're going to be friends after this." Riley suggested. "Let's just do this stupid project so we don't fail."

"Fine, but we still have to figure out where we're doing it." Kaitlin agreed.

"You can come over to my house." Riley said.

"Are you going to give me a ride? I don't where you live and I'm not 16 yet." Kaitlin asked.

"Fine you can meet me in the parking lot after school." Riley told her. "Don't be late. I don't like waiting and I know you don't want to fail."

"I thought we were past this." Kaitlin remarked.

"Just because you taught me a lesson doesn't have that I have to like you." Riley responded before she walked off.

After school, Kaitlin went to meet her new partner. She could tell that neither of them was going to enjoy it. In the parking lot, she was surprised by a honking sound. She turned to see Riley in a red Mercedes Benz S-class convertible.

"Impressive." Kaitlin commented.

"Don't scratch it." Riley instructed her as she got in. She set her bag in the backseat before Riley began to drive.

"So why do you ask like such a bitch?" Kaitlin asked upfront.

"Why do you?" Riley countered.

"I was never the favorite child. Let's say that my stepdad throwing me into boarding school did not help. I came back to last year to celebrate my birthday and my mom forgot. Plus, my sister is dead. I have a bit of a blended family, but I miss her. On top of that, my mom is a bit of a skank. Don't tell her I told you. Now it's your turn."

"Well since you weren't here last year, you don't know the story. My family hasn't always been wealthy. In fact it was just last year that we hit the jackpot on an 80 million dollar lottery jackpot. I was supposed to be the good child since my sister got emancipated. She eventually came back, but she didn't make the move out here with us. She lived here a little while. I don't know if you've met her. Her name is Alex." Riley explained.

"I've never met her." Kaitlin replied. "But I understand what you're saying. You're overcompensating, but you don't have to be the queen of mean because suddenly have a lot of money. Both of my parents lost all of their money. My parents divorced, my stepdad died without me ever really knowing him and I caught my mom's fiancé cheating on her with his ex-wife."

"Wow." Riley commented.

"So where did you live before you moved here?" Kaitlin asked curiously.

"It was a little town called Los Angeles." Riley answered cheekily.

"Why did you ever leave?" Kaitlin questioned.

"Because living in a one story shack is not really the glamorous side of it. When my sister came back, I had to share my room with her. It was torture."

"No, torture is living in a trailer." Kaitlin argued. "Plus I had the humiliating moment in going home and finding out that my mom didn't live there anymore. There was this Persian guy."

"I know you mean Iranian, but when you say Persian, I can't help but think of a guy with this bushy beard and really long hair." Riley replied.

"He only had the beard." Kaitlin stated. "You know this is kind of fun. So we should probably decide what the project is going to be on."

"Well I have a few ideas." Riley said. "Since it's a history class, why don't we do it on the history of fashion?"

"You know that's not a bad idea." Kaitlin agreed. "I always did wonder when girls started to care what everyone thought about them."

"Okay so there's always been something that's been bugging me." Riley stated. "You threw a party on the same night as mine because I didn't invite Leah and Olivia. Why?"

"I felt bad for them." Kaitlin declared.

"But you didn't even know them." Riley remarked. "Why would you bother to help people out that you don't know? It doesn't make any sense to me. You went out of your way to do it and you're not even friends with them now."

"I don't think trying to analyze it will do you any good." Kaitlin recommended. "I make a lot of spur of the moment decisions. It's just how I am. By the way, I actually wasn't trying to steal your boyfriend."

"He wasn't my boyfriend, I was his beard." Riley reminded her. "You know I'm throwing a do over party and I kind of want you to come."

"I'll think about it." Kaitlin promised as the car stopped. They had arrived at Riley's house. There was a jeep in the driveway.

"That's strange." Riley remarked.

"What is?" Kaitlin inquired.

"My sister's here." Riley mentioned as she unlocked the door.

So I have decided that Riley is Alex's sister. I had a story where Alex was going to date Kaitlin, but I changed it because I'm a big fan of Ashley Benson. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
